The Paradox
by Wint3rSo1stice
Summary: Animorphs Doctor who Crossover with Wheatley (Portal 2) in later chapters, Time travel and lots of explosions, some fourth wall breaking and flashbacks. Overall a blue box appears in the harbor, wherever the animorphs are, and they go to investigate, weeping angels appear and the doctor is nowhere to be found, only a girl, Nora, and her companion Luke. Robots fall from the sky.


Animorphs

The Paradox

My name is Rachel, I can't tell you my last name, or where I live, and I'm not trying to sound "too cool" or anything stupid like that, I'm trying to stay alive. Most people would start laughing right now, because most of our world doesn't know about the war that is going on under our noses, and , hey, I can't blame them, I didn't even know about the Yeerks until I met the dying Andalite prince when me and four other kids walked home through the construction site. The Yeerks are a parasitic race of aliens who look kind of like oversized gray slugs, so you would be afraid of it about as much you would a slug. But they are, in reality very dangerous. They squeeze in through your ear canal and wrap themselves around your brain, squishing themselves into every nook and cranny until you are a prisoner in your own brain, without privacy and almost utterly without hope. But me and those other four kids I mentioned earlier, plus a young Andalite, are fighting the yeerks, your first thought would be, what these "yeerk" things are taking over our planet and all we have on our side is a couple of kids? That is true, but we aren't helpless, the dying prince gave us a weapon, the power to become any animal we touch, and we're using that to pick away at the yeerk's conquest.

Rachel, are you okay? you zoned out on us for a minute there, It was Cassie, all of us were, except for Tobias, in our seagull morphs so we wouldn't bring attention to ourselves, flying over where Tobias said a blue police box had mysteriously appeared, he swooped lower,

I could have sworn it was here yesterday, he sounded distressed and frustrated, though his hawk eyes remained hard and expressionless. Tobias is what Andalites call a Nothlit, a person who stayed in morph past the deadly two hour limit. He now lives as a hawk, but has regained his morphing power through a powerful being called the Ellimist.

Are you sure? Or was it just a bad mouse? That would be Marco, the boy who's only goal in life is to be annoying.

Lay off it Marco, I believe him. Cassie is the peacemaker of our group, and I love her, but lets just say if her fashion sense was bread, the world would be starving,

You do? Jake is the leader of our little group, and he is my cousin, he sounded concerned and curious.

I believe him as well, anything is possible, we have no choice other than follow every lead we come up with, This box may prove to be a future threat, Ax is... How do i describe Ax? In his natural form he looks like a cross between a blue and tan deer, a scorpion, and a human, sort of like a blue centaur with a scorpion tail, stalk eyes as well as main eyes, and no mouth. I think that Jake was about to say something when Tobias started shouting in thought speak.

Look! Over by that crate! It's right there! How could I have missed it! Jake cut him off,

Rachel, Ax, and Tobias, go closer and check it out, If anything goes wrong, the rest of us will be in battle morphs, If the coast is clear we'll come in, I went over the plan in my head, Marco stared at me with his seagull eyes, Well?

Oh yeah, Lets do it! I said giddily,

Yes, we can't go into a possible battle without the blessings of Xena: Warrior Princess, That's Marco's nickname for me, I was going to retort but I bit it back and swooped after Ax and Tobias. As soon as we got on the crate the box's door opened and a red-headed girl stepped out, followed by a tall ashy-haired boy, and then, in a heavily accented scottish voice, the girl spoke and turned around.

"See, I told you that I would get us here, August 16 1996, have I impressed you yet Luke Smith." she smiled playfully, the sun making her hair glow like fire.

"So it isn't ACTUALLY in black and white," the boy apparently called Luke said in a british accent,

"Luke, they have color by now, we have to stay on task, the yeerks are at the height of their takeover campaign, and we need to find a weakness that can be used to aid the humans in the final battle in 2001, so we need to find out whoever has been chipping away through the plan and help them in this battle." the red-head finally took a breath,

" Nora, I think you may have broken your record most words said on one breath,"

Nora smiled again, " Goal number one completed, so now we can explore,"

" Do a scan for alien tech but specify for andalite," Luke advised,

"Good idea" Nora took out something that looked like a six inch piece of metal with a blue ball on the end, " Got a lead, lets go in case someone shuts off the signal," They started walking to the east.

Guys we have to go! They're heading towards Cassie's barn! Tobias finally broke the silence, and off all of us flew, we were all human by the time Nora and Luke got there and knocked on the door, Cassie opened it and pretended to look surprised,

"Hello! I'm Nora and this is Luke, has anything weird happened lately?" she said, looking around as if planning an escape route, she probably was, meanwhile, Luke was gawking at Tobias, I just then noticed how much they looked alike, same hair and pale skin, they even had the same eye color,

"Come on in," Cassie said and leaned back on a support beam, on the return trip, we had all agreed to tell them about us, so Jake started talking about the yeerks and how we were involved then they told us how they were involved, Tobias and Ax demorphed to their true forms as enphasis.

"So, you guys are who the visser is so worked up about!" Nora sounded surprised but there was an obvious tone of admiration hidden beneath it. "And if it's okay with you guys, we want to help you in your battle with the yeerks, " Jake said that they would be welcome on the team,Cassie went to get the blue box,

Luke had stayed quiet for a really long time, until he screamed, "NORA! THERE ARE WEEPING ANGELS OUTSIDE!", Nora looked up quickly from where she was speaking with Jake,

"Oh crap, we need to evacuate." Nora looked stricken, " Jake, do you have a scout?" She asked quickly,

"Yeah, Tobias," he answered dumbfoundedly, not one of us knew what a weeping angel was.

"Tobias, can you go out and tell me how many statues are outside?" Nora asked,

Sure, He answered, flapping his wings to gain altitude,

"DO NOT BLINK," Luke called after him,"STAY HIGH AND DO NOT BLINK... YOUR LIFE IN THIS TIME MAY WELL DEPEND ON IT."

Okay, there are about 50 statues out here, and all of them look exactly like the same angel, Tobias reported, Cassie, either something is seriously wrong, or your family loves lawn ornaments,

"It's the first option," Cassie said, Tobias flew in through the window,

" Tobias, what direction are they facing?" Nora asked seriously,

Towards the door, the reported, bewildered at her tone,

" Ok, Nora, can you PLEASE explain what a weeping angel is?" I asked, " and why did Luke say, your life in this time may well depend on it, and do not blink?" Nora rocked back on her heels and took a deep breath and started speaking,

"The weeping angels are almost as old as the universe it's self, they feed off of potential time energy by sending victims into the past and letting them live out their lives in a new era, feasting on the days never lived, all of your stolen moments, they're quantum locked, so in the sight of any living thing, they turn into stone," she finally stopped for a breath,

" I don't get why they're dangerous, I mean, yeah, life in a new era is bad, but how far can it move in a blink? About 3 inches? And why not kill them in their stone form?" Marco spouted off,

" You can't kill a stone," Cassie said quietly, " So they're invincible," Nora nodded,

"They're also fast, very VERY fast, they can turn you into a paradox in the blink of an eye," Nora added

"Another record broken," Luke said,

"We need to get you guys bird morphs so we can escape," Jake said, Cassie had a large assortment of birds of prey at the moment so the new recruits had alot to choose from, Luke chose a peregrine falcon, and Nora found a northern goshawk, we started to morph, Nora got control of the hawk's mind almost immediatly and took to the air, trying out her wings, Luke took a little while longer and was challenging all of us.

That totally caught me off gaurd, Luke said in thought speak. The door opened and we all took to the air, except for Luke,

Luke! Come On! Nora shouted in thought speak,

I... I don't know how to fly! Luke answered in a distressed tone, flapping his wings and trying to get some air ,go on without me,I'll leave a message at the Box,

Ok, see you a couple of years ago, Nora sounded like she was fighting back tears, we need to get to the box


End file.
